


Kisses

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough kisses, Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Oikawa always kissed Y/n, but they weren't in a relationship, what were they?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Kisses

Oikawa wasn't my boyfriend, neither were we friends with benefits, but either way he always greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, and he said bye with other like that. We never kissed on the lips to my dismay, I have to admit, that over the years I started to develop a crush on the captain.

As the classes finished, I walked with my best friend Mirai-chan to watch the practice of the volleyball team. When we arrived we sat at the bleachers, not to far from the group that usually pesters Oikawa. I must admit that sometimes I was jealous of them, because whenever I want to tell him well played I have to wait at least an hour for them to let me talk to the boy.

I looked at Oikawa, who was going to do one of his serves. He tossed the ball to the air, jumped high and spiked the ball, which passed to the other side at insane speed, but it landed outside of the court. Oikawa pouted at that, but nonetheless went to his position, dimissing it as a simple error.

The thing is that along all the practice Oikawa wept failing in doing the things wrong, and you could feel the anger that was starting to boil inside the male's body. When practice ended, all his fangirls were already waiting for him in front of the changing rooms, so I decided to wait outside for him until he finished.

After not so much time, I heard squealing and screams, knowing well that came from the group of those girls.

Oikawa's POV

I was mad, furious, I couldn't get a thing right in this practice, and I am boiling right now, I just want to cool off. When I stepped outside, the usual group of girls surrounded me and I wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

"Girls, can you come tomorrow? I'm not in a good mood right now" at first they didn't let me go, so I made my way through them "really, let me be today" I said to them, their chit chat dying down at the bitter tone I used with them. I faked a smile to them and stormed outside, catching the figure of (y/n) standing against a column, listening who God knows what.

I stomped to where she was, don't thinking what the hell I was doing, I just needed to cool off. I took her cheeks in my hands and gave her a long, rough kiss on the lips. When we parted, she looked at me wide eyed, not expecting what I just did. "O-oikawa, what-" before she could say another word I kissed her once again, the feeling of her lips on mine seemed to cool me of a lot. "H-hey Oi-" I once again interrupted her, but this time not with a kiss "I need you to help me cool off" I said as I dragged her away from the gymnasium, heading to my house, to my luck my parents rarely were home.

(Y/N) POV

I didn't say a word as Oikawa dragged me to who knows where. I must admit, his lips felt pretty good against mine, it felt so right, I want to feel it again, it was amazing. 

Suddenly Oikawa halted to a stop, and I could here the sound of keys rumbling from his pocket, he desperately opened the door and dragged me upstairs once again. He sat on the bed and he out me on his lap, hugging me immediately.

"Oik-" he out a finger to my lips and have me a weak smile, I could still feel the anger that went through him "call me Tooru please" I nodded and continued my question "Tooru, why did you kiss me? A-and why did you drag me to your house?" He sighed and I decided to play with his hair, the position we were in was pretty comfortable, but my breasts pressed against his head and when I noticed I blushed faintly, trying to contain the blood rushing to my face. "I'm just so stressed, I couldn't get anything right! I did wrong everything, the serves, the tosses, the spikes, EVERYTHING!" He shouted against my body, I kissed the top of his head and caressed his hair once again, and that seemed to work pretty well to calm him down. 

"Please (y/n)-chan, help me cool down" he practically begged as he separated from my breasts, giving me a look that I couldn't refuse, he looked so helpless, so I nodded my head at him, and he sighed in relief. "Forgive me (y/n)-chan" he positioned me underneath him on the bed, and he pestered all my face with kisses, some rough, other not so rough, bit I laughed at that. He gave me a kiss in the neck, a soft yelp of surprise scaping my lips. He smiled against the flesh of my neck and kissed it again "(y/n)-chan, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I ruffled his hair, my fingers getting tangled on his chocolate locks, and I smiled, kissing the top of his head "I was waiting for you to ask me that Tooru" I whispered in his ear, pressing a soft kiss after. 

He perked up at that and he quickly kissed my lips again, roughly moving them, and I tried to keep in sync with him. His tongue graced my bottom lip, and I playfully denied the entrance at him, wanting to know what he would do. He growled at that, and I felt his hand go under my skirt, sliding all the way to my sensitive area. He pressed one finger against my panties, just ove my clit, rubbing it slightly as I squirmed under his touch. I bit his lip, pulling on it a bit before licking it. I sucked on it a bit as he kept running my clit, the moans that tried to escape my mouth were muffled. I let go of his lip, panting slightly, and he took the chance to kiss me again. 

The finger that was rubbing, moved inside my panties, and he inserted the digit inside of me, making me gasp at the pleasurable feeling. In the moment I opened my mouth, his tongue entered, finding mine on the way. Our tongues interwined and battled for dominance, but I'm the end he ended up winning. He started to move his finger inside of me, adding one more as we kissed, and another one. "You're so warm and wet for me already? I like that (y/n)-chan~" he mumbled against my lips, curling his fingers inside of me, my moans coming out muffled once again by his lips, and he groaned in response. I kissed his neck, leaving a hickey under his jawline, and another one a bit lower, nearly by his collarbone, I loved the taste of his skin.

I soon came on his fingers, a moan of pleasure scaping me once again. He stopped kissing me and he moved his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean while staring directly to my eyes. My cheeks flared up instantly, not expecting him to do that, but I suddenly felt a hand move my head back to where it was. Tooru had a frown on his face, as he held my head in his hand, glaring at me "don't take your eyes off me (y/n) I want you to look at me and just at me" the dominance that showered his voice sent shivers down my spine, turning me on more if that was even possible. I nodded shyly and he grunted "you better (y/n)-chan~" 

He looked at me, lust filling his brown eyes "I need you (y/n), can I?" He asked staring at my (e/c) ones, and k could only just nod, my head was clouded right now, the only thing I had in mind was Tooru. He quickly undressed himself and then me, staring at me for quite a bit "you look so damn sexy I want fuck you senselessly" I moaned his name, my arms around his neck as I bring his face closer to mind "Tooru, fuck me senselessly, I want you inside of me" I told him, and he gave me a grin, kissing roughly. I heard a wrapper being opened, and supposed it was a condom, and I was right.

He stopped the kiss and handed me the condom, sitting up in front of me, his hard member standing high. "Put it on with your mouth" he smirked at me and I shyly nodded again, putting the condom on his tip and with my mouth expanding it until it touched de base of his cock. He groaned from pleasure and janked my head backwards, his member leaving the warmth of my mouth. He pinned me to the bed and put my legs over his shoulders, then he aligned his cock with my entrance.

He slowly pushed in, and I gripped the sheets trying to bare the pain. He waited inside of me, kissing me to distract me from the pain "y-you can move" he nodded and started moving at a slow pace. "Ah Tooruu" I moaned as I started to play with his hair, pulling on it as his member hit the back of my insides.

He continued like that, thrusting at a steady pace, and I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed him, harder, faster. "Tooru, harder, faster" he smirked at me and started to kiss my neck, sucking, biting and licking on one spot "what? I didn't hear you~" he teased as he slowed down, the spot that he was sucking soon turned to a purplish color. "Tooru, harder! Faster!" He complied and kissed my cheek, his speed suddenly halting, going at an enormous speed, while hiring my g-spot repeteadly "good girl~" he praised me and I moaned, my hands playing with his locks like crazy, pulling, and my lipstrying to find a way to his.

He held my head in place, his lips rubbing against mine tenderly, I almost couldn't feel the touch. "There there, you have to be patient baby~" he smirked at that, and kissed me anywhere but my lips as his thrusts got harder and faster every time I moaned his name. He finally kissed me, my tongue forcefully entering his mouth and exploring every inch of it

"T-TOORU!" I yelled his name, coming from the pleasures pants leaving my mouth steadily, as he rode my orgasm, soon coming too, his thrusts becoming sloppier and slower. When he finished he tossed the condom to his trash can, then he looked at me and kissed my forehead, laying down next to me. 

I hugged him and kissed his nose smiling sweetly at him "thank you for helping me cool down, I appreciate that (y/n)-chan!" He chirped like he didn't just fuck me senselessly just two minutes ago. I laughed at that and shakes my head "anything for you Tooru" he hugged my, crushing my face to his chest "I have a girlfriend too cutee!" He shouted while fake crying, bringing a smile to my face due to his childness. I closed my eyes and fell asleep shortly after, listening to his heartbeat.

-bonus-

Oikawa's POV

I watched as I saw her fall asleep, smiling at her fragile form. I decided to try and sleep too after that amazing experience, it was wonderful to say the least. When I was about to fall asleep my doorbell rang and I cursed under my breath whoever just rang the bell. I put on sweatpants and an alien shirt and went downstairs, giving a last glance to the angel sleeping on my bed, her (s/c) shining with the light of the hallway.

I ran downstairs wanting to go back to the sleeping beauty and I opened the doors revealing a angry Iwa-chan, Makki and Matssun like their usually assholly selves. "Mm guys? What are you doing here?" I said in a groggy tone, rubbing my eyes from the tiredness. "Since you left practice angry we decided to take a look, but it seems you have cooled down your own ways huh?" Matssun gave me one of his shit eating grins he always gives and I frowned, acting like I didn't do a thing. "Dude don't act, your hairs all messy, and we can perfectly see the hickeys" Makki backed up his friend and I groaned. "Yeah yeah, now leave my house! I want to go back to sleep with (y/n)-chan shoo shoo" I pushed them outside my house hearing protests from them, and the usual shittykawa coming from my best friend. 

I smiled and walked back upstairs, laying again by the side of (y/n), trying not to wake her but failing. Her eyelashes flustered open, and she looked at me confused "Tooru?" I just smiled at her and kissed her lips slowly hugging her again "go back to sleep honey, it was nothing" she nodded and went back to sleep as I rubbed her back, kissing her softly while I admired her beautiful sleeping features.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry...


End file.
